


Знак уважения

by heksejakt



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Buried Alive, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene, Past Relationships, Past Violence, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heksejakt/pseuds/heksejakt
Summary: Бадд хоронит заживо Беатрикс и слишком много думает о Билле.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	Знак уважения

Натягивая на ноги Беатрикс собственные сапоги, Бадд испытывал нечто вроде сожаления. Сапоги были шикарные и служили ему долгое время. 

С другой стороны, эта тварь заслужила. 

— Не то чтобы это входило в мои планы, сестрица, — сообщил он, удостоверившись, что она не попытается его пнуть. — Но считай, что это последний мой знак уважения к тебе. Ты вроде как разбила сердце моему брату. 

Беатрикс не ответила — только сощурилась и напряглась, точно змея перед броском.

— Хотя он-то всадил тебе пулю в башку, так что вы квиты.

Кладбищенская земля, покрытая жёсткой травой, холодила пальцы, и Бадд поёжился. 

Если он и любил кого-то по-настоящему все эти годы, так это Билла — но появилась Беатрикс и приковала того к себе с такой виртуозной лёгкостью, что становилось даже страшно. 

Она ему никогда не нравилась. Долговязая, с литыми мышцами и хмурым лицом, Беатрикс приходила и уходила с таким видом, будто каждое задание — её священный долг. Только рядом с Биллом она улыбалась и в такие моменты бесила ещё сильнее.

А потом поганая сука сбежала.

Бадд сто раз говорил Биллу — брось, оставь, пусть корчит из себя благопристойную домохозяйку с каким-нибудь скучным парнем, который сочтёт её настоящим ангелом, сошедшим к нему с небес. Но нет. В желании догнать и отомстить за то, что посмела предпочесть ему спокойную жизнь, Билл оказался неутомим.

Бойню в часовне Бадд вспоминал со сладкой дрожью и ностальгией. Что и говорить, хорошие времена — жаль, что после этого «Гадюки» разбежались. Один вид растерянной Беатрикс в окровавленном платье и с животом, лезущим на нос, вселял надежду на лучшее.

И лучшее не заставило себя ждать, когда Билл нажал на спусковой крючок.

После бойни Бадд перепробовал всё, что могло принести ему такие же острые ощущения, но не преуспел. От мыслей о случившемся не помогало избавиться ровным счётом ничего.

Каждую минуту, пережитую там, среди нагретых солнцем досок, непрекращающейся стрельбы и металлического запаха крови, он проживал внутри себя снова и снова — и всё всегда упиралось в Билла. В его лицо, которое только казалось безразличным. В револьвер, зажатый в его пальцах. 

И в распластанную перед ним Беатрикс.

После того, как Билл выстрелил, Бадд, помедлив, приблизился, навис над ней и вгляделся в набившие оскомину черты. Она была абсолютно точно мертва. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Мертвее мёртвой.

***

Когда Беатрикс вышла из комы, Бадд впервые за долгое время ощутил, как ему страшно. Упорная тварь, что и говорить — на его памяти ещё ни один человек не сумел выжить после выстрела в башку.

Билл молча смотрел на него — и в его глазах Бадд уловил тревогу.

— Похоже, тебя сильно взволновала эта новость, раз ты доехал до меня.

— А тебе это кажется забавной шуткой? — нахмурился Билл. — Эта женщина… Существо поразительной силы воли. Я знал, что её упрямство однажды погубит нас всех. 

— И поделом, — пожал плечами Бадд.

В пустыне он месяцами не видел ничего, кроме чёртова песка, пьянчуг и стриптизёрш с обвисшими сиськами. Билл посреди этого гадюшника казался пришедшим из другого мира — мира, где их отряд купался в бабках и разъезжал по другим странам, избавляясь от неугодных людей. 

Бадд отказался от этого добровольно, но под ребром всё равно кольнуло.

— После того, что мы с ней сделали, — сказал он негромко, — удивляться нечему. 

— Но ты всё равно удивляешься, — пожал плечами Билл.

— Это правда.

Бадд опасался встречи с Беатрикс, но вместе с тем почему-то не боялся смерти. Скорее всего, она и впрямь попытается его убить — причём в ближайшее время. Если ей хватило сил, чтобы разобраться с О-Рен, то и с ним она справится. 

Переоценивать себя не стоило.

Он хорошо знал, что уступает другим «Гадюкам» — по крайней мере, О-Рен и Элли. С Вернитой ещё получилось бы схватиться на равных. В последний год до распада отряда она дралась вяло, без энтузиазма, будто белый воротничок, отсиживающий очередной скучный день в офисе.

Беатрикс, восставшая из мёртвых, определённо была сильнее и опаснее их всех.

— То есть помощь тебе не нужна? — уточнил Билл.

Он улыбался — тепло и знакомо, как обычно, — но в глубине его зрачков тлело пламя, которое Бадд никогда не сумел бы сохранить, и от одного осознания этого факта становилось мерзко. Только один человек был способен заставить Билла стать точно таким же, как во время расцвета «Гадюк». 

Чёртова сука Беатрикс.

Она ещё даже не добралась до Калифорнии, а Бадд уже сгорал от желания выпустить ей кишки. Возможно, для этого он возьмёт её собственный меч, изготовленный специально для неё мастером Ханзо. Удивительно, что нечто подобное произошло.

Знать бы, что она сказала, раз он согласился на это.

— Пусть приходит, — наконец сказал Бадд, — хоть рано, хоть поздно. Какая, на хрен, разница?

— Ты недооцениваешь её.

— Напротив, братишка. Я прекрасно знаю, на что иду.

Бадд смотрел, как Билл идёт к машине, как садится за руль. Чутьё убийцы — неплохое, в общем-то, и не раз спасавшее ему жизнь, — подсказывало, что они больше никогда не увидятся. 

Если только ему не удастся отправить Беатрикс на тот свет, где ей самое место.

***

Он и сам не понял до конца, почему отдал ей сапоги — просто в какой-то момент осознал, что иначе не получится. Беатрикс глядела на него с ненавистью и пониманием.

Элементы мозаики медленно, но верно становились на свои места.

Ревности, которая так мешала жить спокойно, больше не было — остались только решимость и толика сочувствия. Да, он, пожалуй, и в самом деле немного жалел Беатрикс. Устроить резню в Токио и пройти такой путь, чтобы закончить в могиле под чужим именем… 

Забавно вышло.

— Честно говоря, — продолжил он, склонившись над Беатрикс, — я всё ещё считаю, что стоит выжечь тебе глаза. Но ты выбрала свет, и мы договорились. Стоит держать слово, да?

Она не шевелилась — должно быть, каждое движение причиняло ей сильную боль. Спасибо каменной соли за драгоценную возможность остановить самую опасную женщину в мире.

— Боль скоро пройдёт, — добавил Бадд. — Или нет, не знаю. В меня-то так никогда не палили.

Беатрикс изогнула губы в подобии усмешки.

Оценила шутку даже с зарядом в груди? Восхитительно. Бадд подавил желание немедленно отправиться назад в трейлер и открыть бутылочку холодного пива в свою честь.

За Бадда — того, кто всё же сумел одержать победу над Беатрикс Киддо.

Он представил, как исказится лицо Элли, когда она узнает о случившемся — и стало ещё радостнее. Вообще она, конечно, подходила Биллу куда больше Беатрикс. Злая — даже бешеная — с острым языком и вечной повязкой на глазу, она казалась своей. 

Беатрикс — нет.

— Не хочется прощаться с тобой, но тут ничего не поделаешь. 

Она оказалась не такой уж и тяжёлой. Осталось всего ничего: переложить её в гроб, а затем заколотить его к чертям и забросать землёй. Перепачканные босые ноги в полумраке казались чёрными, и Бадд со вздохом провёл пальцем по коже сапога.

— Увидимся на том свете. 

Надо будет купить новые. 


End file.
